The present invention relates to a building block for making a building structure, and more particularly to a system of building blocks for making a water-tight building structure.
In the construction industry, a variety of different types of building blocks and materials are utilized for building of structures. Examples of such conventional building blocks include concrete blocks and blocks of insulated concrete forms (ICFs). ICFs are interlocking modular units that are dry-stacked and then filled with concrete. ICFs thus provide for a simple concrete wall structure and offer a simplified way to build a form without the need for building any type of formwork. ICFs also do not need to be stripped down for mounting on foundations. However, ICF systems require large amounts of concrete material and are typically used only for building structures of relatively small longitudinal and latitudinal dimensions. ICF blocks have also been known to shift during building, thereby creating a wall that is not built properly. Also, highly skilled labor is generally required for building structures using ICF blocks, because a high level of knowledge of the properties of concrete is needed.
An example of a conventional building material is a structurally insulated panel (SIP). SIPs are a composite building material consisting of an insulating layer of rigid polymer foam sandwiched between two layers of structural board. SIPs combine several components of conventional building materials and can be used for many different applications, such as an exterior wall, a roof, a floor and foundation systems. However, SIPs are generally very heavy and thus large machinery is required for the handling of SIPs. Also, highly skilled labor is generally required for building structures using SIPs.
Construction blocks made of expanded polystyrene (EPS), a relatively lighter weight material, are also known in the construction industry. However, such conventional EPS blocks, when assembled together to form a structure (e.g., the exterior wall of a house), do not achieve a sufficient seal to prevent the infiltration of water through the seams between adjacent blocks. Also, the structure of conventional EPS blocks does not allow for adequate supporting of reinforcing bars, for example, around windows and doors. Another drawback of EPS building block systems is they do not allow for an adequate protective barrier, particularly for exterior walls. Specifically, conventional EPS blocks are typically coated with a concrete and fiber mesh composite, but this does not provide a surface area to which a siding material may be adhered.
Another type of conventional building system is a vertical panel system. However, vertical panel systems are complicated to install and are cumbersome to work with, such that heavy machinery is generally required to maneuver the panels. Thus, vertical panel systems can be dangerous due to the height, width and weight of the systems.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cost-effective building block system which can be assembled and installed in a simple and timely manner, but which still exhibits the high level of strength and structural integrity required for building structures, such as houses. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a simple and cost-effective building block system which also adequately protects against water infiltration. The present invention solves these problems by utilizing different types of building blocks, each of which has a novel structure. The present invention also provides for a novel manner of assembled the building blocks together to build a structure which will be protected against water infiltration.